pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Collision of Fighters
Episode two of PokeSelects. Plot "Haha! I told you, me and my Hitmonlee are unbeatable!" bragged Dino, who mocked his friends after defeating all their Pokemon. A crowd was gathered around the group, despite the harsh weather of the Survival Area. He had dark skin, and dark freckles. His brown hair was short and spiky, and his brown eyes screamed cocky. He wore a sleeveless black short, along with blacks shorts and sandals. "I'm sure I could even defeat the champion. Without breaking a sweat too!" He continued bragging. "Is that so?" Asked a seemingly disembodied voice. Then, Kalib, like it was nothing, walked through the crowd and up to Dino. "Then I accept your challenge." Dino stared in awe, and then blinked several times before coming back to his senses. This was the champion, he thought, no way he could win. But...if he did, especially in front of all these people, he'd be world renowned as the best trainer ever! Right? Right?!?! "Alright then buddy, your funeral! Hitmonlee!" Dino called out, and his Hitmonlee jumped into sight from out of nowhere, constantly shifting its feet, eager for a battle. "Alright, Hitmonchan, come on out!" Kalib, threw the pokeball into the air, and his Hitmonchan sprouted from inside. Having been caught in Kanto, it was one of Kalib's first Pokemon. "Hitmonlee! HI JUMP KICK!!!" Shouted Dino, wanting to finish things as fast as possible. Hitmonlee jumped into the air, nearly 20 feet, then began to crash back down. Kalib and Hitmonchan watched and waited, before Kalib suddenly commaned it to dodge. It back flipped out the way, and Hitmonlee crashed on it's knee, visibly shaken by the landing. "Mega kick!" And suddenly Hitmonlee rose up and sent a kick towards Hitmonchan at an amazing speed. But, Hitmonchan swiftly ducked under the attack, the kick barely missing him. Darn it, thought Dino. He couldn't even land a single hit. Then, he got an idea. "Stop dodging like a wimp and actually fight! What kind of champion are you?" he asked, purposely attempting to get under Kalib's skin. And Kalib simply glared. "Mach punch!" Chan leaped towards Lee, and threw two punches, but Lee shifted side to side to dodge. It attempted retaliating with a side kick, which Chan dodged. "GO!!!" yelled both trainers. Hitmonchan threw a powerful punch, hitting Hitmonlee directly in the face. However, at the same time, Hitmonlee delivered a nasty Blaze Kick to Hitmonchan's chin, horribly injuring it's neck. Both Pokemon stumbled back, and growled at their foe. "Hitmonchan, you okay?" asked Kalib, his pokemon replying with a simple "chan!" "Hitmonlee, we can keep going!" yelled Dino, and his Hitmonlee roared in agreement. "Bulk Up!" Kalib told his Hitmonchan, as it buffed it's body up and grew a red energy around itself. "MEGA KICK!!!!" Yelled Dino, determined to win. However, getting so close was his biggest mistake. Hitmonlee flew towards Chan, knee first, prepared to defeat it's opponent. But, Chan struck Lee directly in the knee with a Thunder Punch, causing it to kneel in front of Chan in great pain. As Lee, slowly got up, Chan raised his fist into the air, and socked Lee in the noggin, causing the Pokemon to stumble back once more. As soon as he rose his head again, Chan struck him with a surprise Mach Punch. Lee went flying, crashing into it's trainer, and both crashing into a tree not to faraway. Chan raised his fist in the air in victory, and the crowd watching ooo-ed and ahh-ed. Kalib and Hitmonchan walked over to Dino and his Hitmonlee. Dino stared in awe, just like when he first met the champion. "Don't make battles you can't win next time, k?" Kalib asked. "Yes, yes sir!" Dino said, as he and his Hitmonlee were on the knees practically bowing to Kalib. "Well then, let's go." Kalib said, as he and Hitmonchan walked, continuing on through the world. Characters Humans *Kalib Hikari *Dino Pokemon *Kalib's Hitmonchan *Dino's Hitmonlee Category:Episodes